


What was taken from us

by lyrana



Series: The Order 1886 collection [7]
Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrana/pseuds/lyrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on another prompt in which Isabeau learns Grayson has killed her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What was taken from us

“Let me see him! Where is he?” Isabeau shouted, trying her best to hold back her tears. She stormed through the halls of Westminster until she saw her father and several officers.

“Isabeau, wait,” said her father, reaching out and grabbing her arm. “I don’t want you to see him like that.” The strain in his voice nearly tore what was left of her heart in two.

“Please, I want to see him one last time,” she begged. Her father closed his eyes and let her go. She stormed towards the elevator that led to Nikola’s lab, closed the gate and pulled the crank.

A junior officer had broken the news to her. She had been in Mayfair, investigating a possible sighting of rebels in the area, and he walked slowly and cautiously towards her. The moment he took off his helmet, she knew. Without another thought, she ran off, ignoring Lafayette and the other knights yelling at her to stop.

Once the elevator came to a stop, she pulled the gate so hard she nearly broke it as she opened it. Isabeau rushed through the lab, coughing as smoke filled her lungs.

Her heart dropped when she saw the white sheet covering a body in the far corner of the room. Isabeau lost feeling in her legs and fell to her knees.

“No…. No no no no. Please let this be a nightmare,” she whispered as she crawled towards the mass. Taking a deep breath, she pulled away part of the sheet to reveal Alastair’s head. His face was covered in blood and cuts, and his eyes were slightly open and empty of life.

Finally seeing him made her let go. She wept. She cried as she gently took his head and cradled him in her lap, the same he used to when she was a young girl and woke up after a frightening nightmare.

“Why have you left me,” Isabeau cried. “Why have you left me when I needed you most?”

She remembered when she’d first met him, when she was a frightened little girl, and he’d tell her jokes to make her happy. And then there were all of the times he’d take her to the fair whenever it was in town. Isabeau desperately wanted those days back. She wanted to go back to when she wasn’t in the order and they did all of the normal things siblings did.

“My brother, my darling brother. What am I going to do without you?” she asked through her sobs. There was nothing that would be able to console her, no words, and no kind gestures.

“Isabeau…” she heard her father say behind her.

“Who did this?” she asked, her grief slowly giving way to anger.

“We must-“ he began.

“Who did this!” she shouted. “I need to know!”

Isabeau heard her father breathe in and sigh. “It was Grayson.”

Her body grew tense at his name. First he betrays her, and then he kills her brother. How much would her old mentor and lover take from her? Would he take and take until she nothing but an empty shell?

“I swear to God I will hunt him down, day and night, for this,” she whispered as she covered her brother’s head with the sheet once more. She stood up and turned to her father. “I will hunt Grayson down until I have his head. I won’t let him snatch everything I hold dear.”

“My daughter,” said her father, taking her hand in his. “Allow yourself to mourn first. These last few months have been difficult for us all.”

“We can’t afford to wait. I won’t let him slip past us again,” she said, tears streaming down her face. “And I will personally kill him and crush the rebellion.” With that, she walked back towards the elevator, her determination and rage growing stronger with every step she took.


End file.
